deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Klingon (Startrek) vs Jaffa (Stargate 1)
Last round samus thrashed the brute chiefitin (7-0) This round is Klingon: Firece aliens who kill with little honor. Vs Jaffa: modified humans genetically engineered by the Goa'uld Who is deadliest St1-klingon.gif|Klingon warriors Batleth, Barge of the dead.jpg|Batleth Klingon disruptor pistol.jpg|Disrupter pistol Klingon disruptor rifle, Honor among thieves.jpg|Disrupter rifle Dk tahg, The way of the warrior.jpg|D'K tahg jaffa warrior.jpg|Jaffa warrior Mo'tac staff.jpg|Ma'Tok za'at.jpg|Za'at pistol shock grenade.jpg|Shock grenade My personal edge goes too the Jaffa. They are super strong, super agile and thier weapons are devastating. 5 jaffa warriors crash land in a mysterious jungle on an alien planet. They dust themselves off and grab thier weapons from the wrekage. Two of them are armed with Ma'tok Staffs and the other 3 with Za'at pistols. They then begin make thier way through the jungle. The deeper they get into the jungle the denser teh vegatation is till they reach a small clearing. Thye spot a group of Klingon at the far end of the clearing, huddled together and formulating a plan. One of the jaffa warriors shouts to the klingons asking them for help. The klingons are caught off guard and impulsivly fire thier Disrupter rifles at the jaffa, striking one square in the chest. (5-4) The remaining jaffa warriors assume the klingon are hostile threats. One of them fires his staff projectile at the klingon's who try to jump out of the way. However the blast is too big and it manages to kill one of them. (4-4) The Klingon retreat back into the jungle with the jaffa sprinting after them. A klingon jumps out from behind a rock and fires his disruptor pistol three times into the chest of the nearest jaffa warrior. (4-3) Another jaffa fires two shots into the klingon, stunning him and then killing him. (3-3) The three jaffa warriors make thier way catiously through the rest of the jungle, keeping a look out for any ambushes. Suddenly they hear a loud scream and a klingon leaps out of the bushes, D'K tahg in hand, and jumps on the nearest jaffa, pushing them both to the ground. He then starts furiously stabbing the weaponless jaffa in the neck and chest. (3-2) Suddenly the klingon is thrown off the dead jaffa and is smashed round the face with a staff. He falls to the ground, clutching his face in pain. The Jaffa then repaetedly smashes his head in untill it is just a bloodied mush. (2-2) The two other klingon jump out of some bushes and open fire on the jaffa who leap behind cover. The head jaffa takes out a shock grenade and tosses it at the klingon warriors. One of them jumps behind a tree but the other is blinded by grenade. He stumbles around clumsily before being whacked round the head with the Ma'tok staff and falling to the ground, never to rise again. (1-2) The last remaining klingon takes out his Batleth and charges at the two jaffa. The leader tries to whack him with the staff but he ducks under it and stabs him in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He pulls it out and slashes his neck with, bringing the warrior down. (1-1) The other jaffa tries to shoot the klingon with his pistol, but it is knocked out of his hands. He dodges a strike from the Batleth and punches the kilngon in the face, making him reel. He then lunges for them staff and picks it up just in time to block a blow from the Batleth. They begin to duel, the Batleth's sharpness being cancelled out by the strength of the staff. The klingon manges to hook the the staff with his Batleth and tosses it aside. He then lunges forward, hitting the jaffa in the chin with the Batleth and kocking him down. He prepares to finish the fallen jaffa off but he picks up his Za'at pistol from the floor and fires it, hitting the klingon and causing him to drop his weapon and fall to the groound, incasipated. The jaffa then gets up from the floor and points his pistol at the helpless kilngon's head before firing twice, disintergrating him. (0-1) The jaffa puts his gun away and picks up the staff. He then walks off to try and find someone who can help him escape this planet. Winner Jaffa Expets opinion The voting ended in a tie meaning the deciding vote went to me. I decided that the jaffa's size, strength and more powerful weapons would help them win the day. This round ends on monday the 1st of august and next round is Nobel six (Halo reach) vs Tetrax (Ben ten) Category:Blog posts